The Charmed Guardian
by Linny27
Summary: The Charmed Ones have another encounter with the Four Horsemen. There is only one person who can save them, but will they figure out who in enough time?
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Charmed characters, though at times I wish that I did. All of the characters and character names, are my own creations, so please don't take them without my permission. If you would like to use one of my characters, please ask first.

**Author's Note:** Chris is still alive and is still Piper and Chris's son. The new baby hasn't arrived yet, either. This is just something I've wanted to write about for a while and I still wanted Chris to be in the picture. You'll figure out why, later, though.

Also note that I have included the Four Horsemen in it. I'm almost positive that the sisters had already vanquished them, but in this story, no witch or demon can vanquish them.

**Chapter One**

Paige flipped through the Book of Shadows, looking for a protection spell for Piper, since she was getting along with her pregnancy. She wasn't invincible like she was with Wyatt and she felt as though Piper wouldn't take it easy with this baby. Paige blamed it all on the hormones, though.

"Paige?" Piper called from the second floor landing. "Are you up there?"

"Yeah!" Paige called back. She then heard Piper walk up the stairs.

"Are you still looking for that spell?"

"I can't help it. You worry me, sometimes."

"relax, I'll be fine. You act like I've never been pregnant before."

"Will you please let me do this? I'll just feel a lot better after I do this."

Their conversation was interrupted by Chris orbing into the room. His hair was disheveled and his clothes were torn.

"Chris, what the hell happened to you?" Paige asked.

"We have a problem." He said.

"What kind of problem?" Piper asked.

He didn't get the chance to explain. A demon entered the room in a cloud of dark blue smoke. Piper let out a loud gasp. It was War, one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse.

"Didn't we already vanquish you?" Piper asked. He looked at her with an evil gleam in his eye. She froze him as he formed energy balls and was ready to throw them at her and Paige. "How did this happen, Chris?" She asked.

"Don't ask me. He was the one who attacked me. When I got the chance, I orbed out of there, but he must have followed me."

"Why would he just attack you?" Paige asked.

Chris shrugged. "I dunno. What kind of demon is he, anyway?"

"_Very_ upper level." Piper said, examining the frozen demon.

"Very?" Paige asked.

"Paige, he's one of the Four Horsemen."

"What would he want with Chris?"

"Let's find out, shall we?" Piper unfroze War's head so he would be able to answer her questions and not be able to attack her.

"Wha?" he asked as he found out that he wasn't able to move.

"Why were you following my son?" Piper asked.

"I won't tell you anything." He growled at her.

"Really?" She blew off his left hand, knowing that he would be able to heal himself. "Talk!"

"Never!"

She blew off his right hand. "Talk or you'll lose something you won't be able to grow back."

He glared at her for only a minute. She raised her hands as If she was going to blow off something else, but he gave in. "Okay! There is a huge reward for his head."

"Reward? What kind of reward?" Paige asked.

"Something that no witch could ever imagine… The chance to be the ruler of the underworld."

"Why would you need to kill him? You're already powerful enough to rule any demon you wanted." Piper pointed out.

"But, it would show that I am even more powerful than my brothers. I would rule all that there is."

Piper gave him her evil smile as she approached him. "Well, listen here. If you come near my son again, I will vanquish you and you won't be able to come back from that." With that, she blew him to pieces, but she knew he would be back.

"This isn't good." Paige said.

"You're telling me." Chris spoke up, a worried look on his face.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Phoebe sat at her desk at the paper, distracted by worry of losing Wyatt.  She let out a long, exasperated sigh as she ran a hand through her hair.  Here was no way she would be able to concentrate, so she decided to pack it up for the day and go home.

She walked out of her office, her bag slung over her shoulder.  But, her decision to go was changed when she saw her boss, Elise, enter the office, followed by, Phoebe guessed, the new writer for the newspaper.

Phoebe tried to sneak away, but Elise spotted her.  "Phoebe, where ate you going?  We have a deadline on Friday and you still haven't given me your column."

"I know, Elise, but I'm just having some problems with my nephew, so I need to get home and help… but, I promise that I will have the column on your desk by Friday."  She looked at the new writer who was staring at her.  "Hi, I'm Phoebe."

"Oh, hi.  I'm Kira Brooks.  I'm the new writer."  She was a very pretty girl with long blond hair and brown eyes.  She was slender, but she was also very muscular.  It made Phoebe wonder why a girl like her would want to be a writer.

"Yes, well, I guessed that… What are you writing about?"

"Unexplained happenings in the San Francisco area."

Phoebe gave a surprised look.  "Unexplained happenings?  Really?  I didn't think we had a section on that."  She looked at Elise who was smiling.

"Yes, well, it's only for a few issues.  It's a trial to see if the public would actually respond to this kind of thing in the city."

Phoebe nodded.  "Uh-huh, well, I'd better get going.  It was nice to meet you…"  She paused, not remembering the girl's name.

"Kira."  She said.

"Kira… right.  I'll see you two tomorrow."  Phoebe then left the office in a hurry, so she wouldn't be asked any more questions.

Elise just stood there, her arms crossed over her chest.  "Why does she keep running off like that?"

"Well, she did say that she had to help with her nephew."  Kira said.

"I know, but she has two sisters, a brother-in-law and this… kid living with her.  Why is it always her who has to run off and help?"  Elise was asking more to herself than to anyone else.  "Well, I'll let you get to work."

Kira was then left to fend for herself.  She sat at her desk, an evil smile on her face.  "Hmm… the Halliwell sisters."  Her grin widened as she logged onto her computer.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Phoebe walked into the manor to see everyone bustling about as if something was wrong.  "What's going on?"  She asked, hoping to get an answer out of anyone who passed her.

"There's a price on Chris's head."  Leo said as he walked past, carrying the skrying board.

Phoebe gave a surprised look.  "Price?  What kind of price?"

"A demonic one."  Chris said as he walked past, carrying the book of shadows.

"a demonic one?"  She asked as she grabbed Piper's arm so someone would look at her.  "What does he mean by that?"

"There's another power struggle in the underworld.  And Chris is the key to getting to the top."  Piper explained.

"Why Chris?"

"That's what we're trying to find out."  Paige said, setting down the crystals for the cage.

"Why didn't anyone call me about this?"

"We can handle it, Phoebe.  You have work to do."  Piper said.

"Work can wait!  Now, will someone please fill me in?"

Paige let out a long sigh and decided to explain everything to her sister, before she exploded.

Kira Brooks walked into the San Francisco Police Department.  She had been researching the Halliwell family, from which one name made her curious.  Daryl Morris.

She walked up to his desk, a pad and pen in hand.  "Detective Morris?"  She asked.

He looked up at her and smiled.  "Can I help you?"

"My name is Kira Brooks… I believe we spoke on the phone."

He nodded as he remembered who she was.  "Yes, please sit down.  So, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you could give me some information.  I've been doing some research on a local family and I noticed that your name came up as a close, personal friend."  She said as she took a seat across from him.

"And which family might this be?"  he asked, afraid of what she might say.

"The Halliwell sisters."

That was exactly what he didn't want to hear.  "The Halliwell sisters?  Well, I'm not as close as your might think.  We've sort of have a falling out, I guess you could say."

"That a pity.  I was hoping that you could answer a few questions about them and their strange behavior."

He swallowed hard.  He had figured that this day would come, but he just couldn't reveal all that he knew about them.  No matter how angry he was at them, he wouldn't do it.  "I don't understand what you men."  He said.

"I believe that you do, Detective."  She said as she looked at him with positive eyes.  He felt like a daze was washing over him as he looked into the green void of her eyes.  "No, tell me everything you know about the Halliwell sisters."

He gulped loudly and took a breath before the words began to pour out of his mouth, uncontrollably.  He couldn't stop himself as he revealed everything that he knew.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Cries of pain poured out of the demon the sisters had summoned.  It was War's Brother, Famine.  He was just as powerful as his brother, yet he fell into such an obvious trap.  It was if he wanted them to catch him.  "I'll never tell you anything, _witch_!"  He growled as Paige lifted a crystal from the circle.

"Wrong answer!"  Piper yelled at him as Paige put the crystal back.  "Why him?  Why is it him that you want?"  She paused to see if he would give in.  "Tell me!"

He cried out in pain before he gave in.  "Okay, I'll talk!"

"Good boy."  Phoebe said as Paige lifted the crystal.

"He has knowledge of the future.  He can tell you things that will help you to vanquish us all.  He is the biggest threat to us."

Chris furrowed his brow at what the demon had said.  "But, even in my time you're still alive.  How am I a threat to you?"

"You're not the threat.  It's someone you know and only you can summon.  No witch or demon can vanquish us; especially a little twerp like him.  That's where the source went wrong when he tried to vanquish us."  With that, he disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.

"Now, what the hell was that about?"  Phoebe asked.

"I dunno.  No demon's ever been able to escape the circle."  Paige said, talking about the circle of crystals.

"No.  Not that."  She looked at Chris who was clearly as confused as everyone else.  "Chris, what was he talking about?"

Chris plopped down onto the couch and thought to himself.  "I'm not sure.  I can't remember everything I've conjured in my life… Something that can vanquish them…" He trailed off as he thought to himself.  "I can't figure out what it would be."

"Would it be in the book?"  Piper asked.

He shook his head.  "Not likely.  I'm pretty sure it's something I made up, since I probably couldn't read at the time and you three were in trouble… But, I just can't think of what it would be."

He had the chance to think more to himself as there was a loud knock at the door.  Phoebe went to get it as Piper sat next to Chris to help him think.

"Daryl, what are you doing here?"  Phoebe asked as he walked right past he and into the living room.

"I'm sorry, guys, but I've done something _really_ bad and I hope that you can forgive me for it."

"What did you do?"  Leo asked.

Daryl swallowed hard as he began to spill the beans.  "Someone knows about you… all of you."  He said, meekly.  There was an outburst from each of them.

"What do you mean?"  Piper asked, so the others would quiet down.

"I'm sorry, it just slipped out.  I couldn't stop myself from telling her."  He really did seem sincere.

"Who is it?  Who did you tell?"  Chris asked.

Daryl looked at Phoebe, before taking a deep breath.  "Kira Brooks."

Phoebe's eyes went wide.  "The Unexplained Happenings writer?  Daryl, how could you do that?"

"Listen, it was as if she was controlling me to tell her everything I knew.  I didn't want to tell her, I honestly didn't.  I just couldn't help myself."

"Do you think she might be a demon?"  Leo asked, to any one of the sisters as Piper and Paige told Daryl that it was all right and Phoebe sifted through the Book of Shadows for any demon with the ability to control people.

"I don't think she's a demon, but if she forced you to tell her all about us, then what could she be?"


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Kira walked into her apartment, exhausted after a long day of research on the Halliwell sisters.  All she wanted to do, no, was relax in a nice, hot bath.

She set down her bag and walked into the bathroom and began to fill the tub with water.  She walked into her bedroom and proceeded to undress.  She felt very comfortable in the new apartment until she heard a low whistle come from the other side of the room.  She turned quickly to see Famine in the corner of the room.  She didn't seem bothered by this visit, except for the fact that she covered herself from his gaze.

"What are you doing here?"  She asked.

"I hear you're doing some work on the Charmed Ones… I would like to know what you're dug up."  He walked closer to her.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but my research is for me, only.  I won't tell you what I know."

He moved a little closer to her.  "Come on.  We've known each other for how long and you're going to hide this from me?  You can trust me."

She scoffed loudly.  "Trust you?  Ha!  I'd have more trust sticking my arm down a crocodile's throat.  Now, leave."  She said.

"Why are you hiding this from me?"

"Because I can.  Now, leave."  She repeated.  She raised her arms as he began to get even closer to her.  "Get away."  She warned him.

"Or what?"  As soon as the words had escaped his mouth, he was flung across the room by some magical force.

"That."  She said, angrily.  He didn't dare move from his spot on the floor, for fear of what else she was capable of doing to him.

"I'll be back and when I do, you'll tell me everything that I need to know."

"Go to hell."  He didn't say anything else as he disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

"Any luck with the book?"  Piper asked as she still sat with Chris.  She couldn't really do much work, since her stomach would usually get in the way, so she decided that comfort was the best thing.

"None."  Phoebe said, giving up on the book.  She had the book memorized, bow and there was nothing in there about a female demon that could control minds.

"What about on the Horsemen's weakness?"  Leo asked.

"No."  Phoebe answered.

"Well, there wouldn't be anyway.  It was written in the book in my time, but that only after I learned how to write."  Chris explained, rubbing his temples as if trying to make himself remember.  "And I still can't figure out what I could have conjured to make them so scared."

"Or how they even know about it."  Paige said.

"They should know about it."  Leo pointed out.

"What do you mean?"  Piper asked.

"Well, the Horsemen exist outside of time and space.  They can be wherever and whenever they want to.  That explains why they're still alive in Chris's time.  They knew they were going to be killed in the future, so what better way to save themselves?"  It wasn't a question directed toward any of them.

"Why would they go after _this_ Chris and not _baby_ Chris?"  Piper asked.

Leo shrugged.  "That I'm not so sure about."  He said.

Phoebe let out an exasperated sigh.  "I give up!  There is nothing in here!"  She slammed the book shut and rested her head on top of it.

Someone clearing his throat got their attention.  Daryl still sat with them, which none of the others had seemed to realize, since he was so quiet.  He figured that sitting with them was the best that he could do, seeing as though he exposed them.  "I have an idea."  He said, meekly, not sure if they would accept it or not.

"Well, let's hear it.  We've got nothin' else that's gonna help us."  Paige said.

"Chris, you said that you conjured more than one thing in your childhood.  Can you remember them all?"  He asked.

Paige and Phoebe smiled at the idea.  "Daryl, you're a genius!"  They both said in unison.

Piper gave them a puzzled look.  "What is he a genius for?"

"We could make a list of everything that Chris has conjured and that way we can narrow it down to what the threat is!"  Phoebe explained.

Piper nodded at the idea.  "Okay, then.  Let's get to work."


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

An hour soon passed as Chris named off everything he ever remembered summoning/conjuring.  They had a list that went from and anteater to a baby zebra.  Of course, they weren't all animals, but they were still no help.

"Chris, think.  Is there anything that you would have summoned that you maybe would have wanted as a child?"  Paige asked.

Chris paused before answering.  "Well, there was this one thing… Never mind.  It couldn't pose a threat even if it wanted to."  He said.

"Come on, tell us."  Piper said.

"Trust me.  Of all the people in this room, you don't want to hear this."  He said.

"But, Chris, maybe it _is_ the threat.  You have to tell us."  Leo said.

Chris let out a shuddering sigh.  He was nervous to see how they would take it.  "All right… When I was nine, I summoned something that I thought was what I really wanted."

"Nine?"  Paige asked.  He nodded.  "But, when you were nine…"  She trailed off.

"Yeah.  That was when Mom died, I know."  He pointed out.  "I really missed her, so I figured that I'd try to get her back."

"You summoned a mother?"  Phoebe asked.

"I thought I did.  But, it wasn't Mom.  It was a beautiful woman with blond hair and dazzling green eyes… She told me to call her 'Peace'."

"Peace?" Leo asked, uncomfortable.

"Leo?  What is it?"  Phoebe asked.

He didn't answer right away.  He had to think for a moment.  "There's this _very_ old legend about a demon of light."

"Demon of light?"  Paige asked.

"She had three sisters and they were supposed to be the most beautiful creatures anyone had ever seen and the complete opposite of the Horsemen.  They were supposed to be just as powerful or even more, seeing as though they were on the side of light."

"What happened to them?"  Piper asked.

"It was told that one of the sisters was overcome by darkness, which knocked the universe off balance, until they were to be summoned again."

"Did they have names?"  Phoebe asked.

"Yes.  Their names were Hope, Love, Health, and Peace…"  He trailed off as he remembered who he was talking to.  "But, it's supposed to only be a legend.  There has never been proof that they actually existed.  But, you may have stumbled onto something… Chris, can you remember the spell you used to summon her?"

Chris thought for a moment.  "I'm not sure."  He said, and then gave his father a puzzled look.  "Why?"

"We're going to see who it brings us."  The others in the room gave Leo confused looks but, he didn't pay attention to them.  He had a gut feeling that he knew who would appear in front of them.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Thank you all for the reviews. Please keep letting them roll in. I'm very glad that you like my writing.**

**Wolflver2003**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Chris paced as he scribbled on a pad of paper, but then he quickly scratched out what he had just written. He groaned and plopped back down onto the couch. "It's no use. I thought I could remember it, but I just… can't." He rubbed his frustrated face with his hands.

"Don't give up! We need that spell." Paige said.

"Well, that's where we have a problem. I can't remember it. At all!"

"Not eve a word?" Piper asked.

"I remember the last word… It's 'mother'. But, that's it." He let out an exasperated sigh.

"It's okay, sweetie… Take a break. You'll think of it." She said as she lightly stroked his brown hair.

"I just wish I could remember it. It's like it's been totally wiped from my mind."

"Don't strain yourself and Paige, don't push him!" Piper said, sternly.

"Fine." She gave in.

The small group, minus Daryl, rested together, until a cloud of black smoke appeared in the room and a demon emerged from it. War.

He fired energy balls at Chris, barely missing both him and Piper. "Dad, get Mom out of here!" Chris yelled.

"Like hell! I'm not going anywhere!" She yelled back.

"Fine! Then, get down!" Chris then tipped the couch over, protecting both him and Piper. He peered over the top of his shield and motioned for War to be sent across the living room, crashing into the grandfather clock.

War quickly stood up and fired energy ball after energy ball at Chris and Piper, Paige, Phoebe, and Leo helpless to stop them. But, they didn't hit Chris, Piper, or anywhere around them. They blew up right before they even came close. It was as if there was a shield surrounding them. Leo thought that it could have been Wyatt's doing, but he wasn't that powerful yet.

"No!" War cried out as he frantically looked around the room as if expecting to find something. He didn't make any more moves as he glared at nothing in particular. "Where are you?" The Charmed Ones gave him a puzzled look, wondering who he was talking to.

There was movement in the doorway, where a woman shimmered into view. She was clad in a black leather, one-piece suit. She looked very menacing, except for the fact that she wore a green pendant around her neck. "Over here." She said, evilly.

Phoebe recognized the girl. "Kira?" She asked. "You're a demon?"

"Not exactly, but there's no time to explain." She turned to War. "What the matter War? Too much of a man to be without your brothers?" She asked.

He glared at her. "You don't have a chance!" He said. "You're only a human."

"She raised a single eyebrow. "That's what you think." She tore off the pendant and threw it toward Chris. "Read this!" She said as she dodged an energy ball by doing a very skilled back flip.

Chris caught the pendant and gave it a puzzled look. "What?"

"Read the inscription! It's what you've been trying to find!"

He looked at the back of the pendant to see a spell on the back of it.

"'Peace is all around.

It's something that can't be bound.

Bring her here, our earthly queen.

Bring her now, from sight unseen.'"

War had thrown energy ball after energy ball at Kira, but they stopped just inches from her face and just disappeared from sight.

The pendant flew out of Chris's hand and placed itself back upon Kira's neck. She was then engulfed in a bright green light. All of the others had to shield their eyes from how bright the light was.

When the light faded, they all looked back at her and saw that she had changed. The black latex had transformed into green leather. The one-piece suit had now become two pieces: the top, showing her muscular stomach and the pants were very tight looking and they accented her leg muscles. Her hair was a brighter, golden blond, while her eyes stood out most about her. When she was human, they were very dark, but now sparkling and very bright. She was very different looking, seeing as though before she didn't look as though she would have been able to lift a five-pound bag of sugar. But, now it looked as though she could bench press a school bus.

Chris's eyes went wide as he saw the woman in front of him. But, he did notice a smile come to War's lips as he saw her.

"Well, I was wondering when you'd show up." He said.

When she spoke again, her voice had become different. She now had a British accent to add to her change. "Were you? Yet, I see that you still haven't asked your brothers to help you." She said.

"I don't need their help! I can defeat you, myself!" He growled.

"You weren't able to before, so what makes you think you can, now?" Those words made him get very angry, which made him start to throw energy ball after energy ball at her. She didn't even try to move out of the way. She just held her right hand straight out, her palm facing him and the balls disappeared. "Is that all you've got?" She asked.

He gritted his teeth at her and formed a more powerful energy ball. "I'm tired of playing these games, Peace. Give in now or this planet is doomed."

She didn't show any sign that it bothered her. In fact, she gave him a smile. "You can't do it, War. You know you can't."

"I can and I will!" He said to her.

"You're not powerful enough to destroy the world on your won… Isn't that right, guys?" The Charmed Ones gave her puzzled looks as they wondered who she was talking to. But, before their very eyes, three more men appeared. She looked at each of them in turn. "Now, I like these odds."

"You can't destroy us, Peace. Not by yourself." Famine said to her.

"You know, you are so right. But, I'm not going to destroy you. See, I'm not like you. With you four gone, the balance will shift and we can't have that now, can we?"

"You can't imprison, either. You're not that powerful." He said, again.

"No. I'm not. But, I _am_ smarter." She said kicking a crystal across the room and landing at Famine's feet. He was surprised to see the crystal cage forming around him and his brothers.

"You can't do this! We will return!" War shouted.

"And we'll be ready for you." She said as three different colored, swirling lights joined her by her side. One was red, another was blue, and the last was purple. She noticed the eyes of the Horsemen go wide as the three lights merged with her, forming a very bright, white light. "Tell father nice try, but he won't get rid of us that easily." Pease spoke up before the Horsemen were engulfed in the light and they disappeared.

The white light faded around Peace as the other three lights left her and floated upward only to disappear.

* * *

** Okay, so I admit that I'm not the best with rhyming and spells (that's why I don't write poetry (yes I know that poetry doesn't have to rhyne).). But, please read and review. I'd like to know what you think.**

**Linny**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Please keep the reviews coming! I love them! I love them! I looooooove them! (Hehe, she what a good night's sleep gets you?)**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

All was quiet in the manor, now. The Charmed Ones climbed out from whatever they were hiding behind and stared at the woman before them all. They didn't know what to say.

"Peace?" Chris spoke up.

She turned to him and gave him a smile. "Hello, Chris." She said.

"I can't believe it." He said. "Is it really you?"

She nodded. "Yes. It is."

"But, how can that be? I read a completely different spell than the first one."

"I know. When you said the first spell, I was carefully watching over you. Others chose to ignore the spell, while I embraced it."

"Why?" Leo asked.

"Because, he was meant for great things. He was the only one who was brave enough to come here and help to save Wyatt. I had to make sure that he was well taken care of."

"How did you find me again?" Chris asked.

"I still had my senses tracked on you. Then, I disguised myself to get all the information I could about you. I had to make sure that you were still safe."

"Something's bothering me." Piper spoke up.

Peace turned to Piper. "Yes?" She asked.

"You told them to tell their father nice try. But, you called him father. Why?"

Peace gave a meek smile and let out a long sigh. "Because, their father _is_ my father and the father of my sisters as well."

"Wait, so you're half evil?" Paige asked.

"I'm afraid so, but I do not embrace that side of me."

"So, that's why one of you was embraced by darkness." Leo said. The girls gave him a confused look.

"Leo, what are you talking about?" Phoebe asked.

"He means that I belong to both the light and the dark, as do the Horsemen. We are those who keep this world in balance. That is why there is both good _and_ evil. That is why there are two sides to everything; why there is a gray area… But, let's not be bothered by my family. I am just so happy to see that Chris is still safe."

"Yes, but Wyatt isn't." Chris spoke up.

"He's not?" She asked.

Everyone in the room noticed a light bulb going on in Chris's head. "Hey, you know what the future is. Can you tell us who is after Wyatt?"

She shook her head. "Chris, you know I can't do that. We are not aloud to interfere with this."

"Why not?" Piper asked.

"We can't reveal things that will happen, because it will cause the fabric of time to tear and interfere with fate. I'm sorry. I really wish that I was able to help you and tell you who is after Wyatt, but I just can't."

Chris nodded. "I understand."

"But, I can tell you this: You shouldn't trust everyone you think is on your side. Your closest friend may be your greatest enemy. Remember that." With that said, she placed a kiss on Chris's head. "Be well, child. I will be watching over you." She then started to fade away.

"Wait!" Chris said. "There's still so much I want to ask you!"

"If you need me, just call for me and I'll be there for you. I wish you all well." And she was gone.

Chris took a seat on the couch and ran his hand through his hair. "'Your closest friend may be your greatest enemy'. What do you suppose she meant by that?" He asked.

Leo shook his head, not understanding. "I don't know. But, I feel as though we're going to find out."

**

* * *

**

** Sadly, yes this is the end of my story. I figure that the season finale would have happened right after this. Please, read and review and tell me what you think. Even if you didn't like it, I'd like to know what you have to say!!! **

**Thank you**

**Linny******

**a.k.a.**

**Wolflver2003**


End file.
